Episode 7851 (23rd April 2012)
Plot An ambulance takes Audrey to hospital. The Platts tell David not to visit her as he's to blame for her heart attack. Simon cries when Peter and Leanne blame each other for upsetting him. Norris lets Tina know that Se7enth Hea7en is a lap-dancing club as Tommy hasn't told her. Tina thinks it's sleazy. Kevin comforts Sally when she reflects on an opportunity missed. Carla sides with Ken and Leanne in thinking that Peter should let them see Simon but Peter thinks she just wants rid of Simon. The clot that caused Audrey's heart attack is removed. David tells Kylie that he'll never forgive himself if Audrey dies and he doesn't care about the salon. Emily starts a petition against the bar but Kirsty suggests direct action. Sean accidentally burns Betty's hotpot recipe while trying to get it right. Peter apologises to Carla. David turns up at the hospital against the family's wishes. Audrey wakes up. Owen tells Terry there's trouble at the site; people are holding a sit-in protest. Sally tells Kevin that Rosie is getting a flat in London as she didn't win her reality show. They bring up Kevin's affair and he says it's his biggest regret. Sally kisses him. Terry wants rid of the protestors but they refuse to move. David bursts into the hospital but Audrey tells him that she can't bear to look at him. Cast Regular cast *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Terry Duckworth - Nigel Pivaro *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Roy Cropper - David Neilson (Uncredited) Guest cast *Paramedic - James Lauren *Doctor - Maxine Finch Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *12 Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Audrey's *Viaduct Street *Se7enth Hea7en building site *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Audrey's room and corridor Notes *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David blames himself after Audrey is rushed to hospital with a suspected heart attack; and a sit-in protest begins at Terry's lap-dancing club. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,740,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2012 episodes